1. Field of the invention
The present invention is generally concerned with assemblies of structural sections of the kind comprising cooperating constant cross-section longitudinal members constituting a base and a cover which is retained on the base snap-fastener fashion by two flanges.
2. Description of the prior art
Forming trunking, baseboards, architectural moldings or the like, these assemblies of structural sections are usually employed to house electrical conductors and electrical equipment such as socket outlets, etc connected to these electrical conductors.
These assemblies of structural sections are usually made from synthetic materials at present, if only for electrical insulation reasons, and it is therefore natural to rely on the greater or lesser elasticity inherent to any synthetic material to facilitate snap-fastening of the cover onto the base.
However, synthetic materials are often regarded as lower grade materials and as their appearance is somewhat uninteresting attempts have been made to attach to the cover at least of such assemblies of structural sections a different kind of facing, for example a ceramic facing or a decorative facing resembling marble or wood.
In practise all such attempts have been restricted either to simple lamination covering all of the surface concerned or to the localized application of separate decorative members.
Lamination is a relatively costly technique.
The localized application of separate decorative members encounters technical difficulties because in time gaps may appear between these members and their support, because of aging, for example, and because there is an inevitable difference between the respective coefficients of thermal expansion.
A general object of the present invention is an arrangement which can overcome these problems and additionally has further advantages.